


Knowing/了然于心

by xyoshiki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Mindfuck
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyoshiki/pseuds/xyoshiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam一直搂着他，轻轻抚摸着他的背：“别担心，man，我们能搞定的。”突然之间Steve对此深信不疑：他和Sam总会找到什么办法来弄清一切。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing/了然于心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knowing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787245) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Steve猛然惊醒过来，还没睁开眼睛就先下意识地抓住了入侵者的胳膊，然后他意识到压在自己身上的那个身体小得有点古怪；再然后，他发现自己正和一个小姑娘的一双愤怒暴躁的眼睛对瞪着，她看上去大概也就六岁大，怒气冲冲的样子显得一团糟。她坐在他的胸口上，俯下身来控诉到：“他抢了我的球！”

Steve抓狂地四下张望了一圈。他正躺在一张床上，就只是张普通的kingsize双人床，铺着柔软的蓝色床单，他身处的地方看起来像一间普通的卧室，他从来没见过这个地方。

“爹地！”小姑娘用她的小拳头捶打着他的胸口。他一边躲闪着，一边更拼命地瞪她，但她理都没理。“Jimmy抢了我的球球！我的红球球！我特别的红球球！球是我的他不肯还给我——”

“好吧！”为了摆脱音量一直在飙高的尖叫，Steve敷衍地一边说道，一边坐起身来。小姑娘暂时得到了满足，她从床上爬了下来，但还一直期待地盯着他，Steve也回瞪着她。她有着牛奶棕色的皮肤和一双棕色的眼睛，穿着一条似乎有点眼熟的蓬蓬袖绿色缎子连衣裙，上面沾满了大块大块的泥点子。他又绝望地环顾了一下房间。墙上有台很大的平板电视，屋里放着一组衣柜，还能看见一扇通往浴室的门。房间里的唯一一扇窗子很大，上面挂着带图案的窗帘，窗外隐约传来孩子们吵吵嚷嚷的声音。他慢慢把被单掀到一边站起身来。他发现自己穿着一条宽松的睡裤，除此之外就身无寸缕了。

他用两手捂住了额头，试着想从记忆的碎片里拼凑出一点合理的东西来。他的头疼得要命，后边的耳后一跳一跳地抽痛。他之前是在Hydra的基地。没错。那个是真的。他在Hydra的基地里，那是他们关过Bucky的地点之一。他找到了一个房间——然后他脚下的地板裂开了。到处都是人，从他背后抓住了他——

“爹——————————地！”小姑娘又叫了起来，开始跳来跳去。她拽着他的裤腿开始往门口拖去，这意味着他要么跟着往前走，要么被拽掉裤子。他扯着自己的裤腰努力从那双小手里挣脱开的时候，她正好打开了门——

Sam站在门的另一端。Steve带着一种解脱感直起身来：Sam会帮助他的——但Sam正皱着眉低头看着那个小姑娘。“我以为我已经说过别打扰你爸爸睡觉了，”他说。语气里完全就是Steve听过的那种Sam在侄子侄女做错事的时候用的那种调调。

“他要去让Jimmy把我的球球还回来，”小姑娘挑战地说。

Sam挑起了眉毛：“哦？他会吗？”他对着Steve投来一个不爽的表情，蹲下身子看着小姑娘的脸孔：“球是给大家的。如果你不愿意分享，你就玩不成。”

“但它对我是特别的，”她说。

“想得美哦，”Sam说。“那个只对兔子女士适用，不能把你想玩的所有玩具都划成你的。去吧，到外面去，我觉得他们好像要开始玩捉迷藏了。”

“我要当鬼！”她叽叽喳喳地叫着跑出大厅去了。

Sam站起身来。“Dude。咱们已经谈过这个问题了。你知道她还是老在试探底线——”他顿住了：“嘿，你还好吗？”

“不太好，”Steve说着，直勾勾地盯着他。

Sam马上凑近过来，安抚地把一只手按在他的胳膊上。那触感温暖，踏实而又熟悉。“有我在呢，”他说。“跟我说说吧，发生什么事了？”

Steve把一只手按在了墙上：那感觉是真实的。风透过他身后的窗子吹进来，新鲜的空气，青草的味道。他还记得当时在那个神盾的基地醒来的感觉，空气和那台收音机都有种刚从罐头里挖出来的感觉，他周围的一切感觉都有问题；他马上就知道有什么东西不对劲。但这——这不可能是真的，但它感觉就是很真实。“我——我们这是在哪儿？”

“有那么严重？嗯？”Sam说，但他的声音听上去冷静而沉着。Steve咽了下口水，第一波惊慌的感觉正在褪去，他不由自主地因为Sam这个可靠的存在而感到欣慰。“好吧，咱们从最基本的开始。你叫什么名字？”

“Steve Rogers。”

“我呢？”

“Sam Wilson。

Sam点了点头。“不错。咱们往回倒一点。你记得的最后一件事是什么？

“我在一处九头蛇的基地里被困住了，”Steve答道。

“九头蛇？”Sam重复道，对他皱了皱眉头。“哥们，九头蛇已经被消灭了很——你觉得现在是哪年？”

“2015年，”Steve答道，Sam顿住了，他看起来像是退缩了一下。

“好吧，”他说。“哇哦。”他用一只手摸了摸自己的嘴角。他有点迷茫地环顾了门厅一圈，好像他也不太确定要怎么办。“啊，好吧，我猜这可能某种程度上会让你大吃一惊的。”

Steve的心跳加快了。“Sam。发生什么事了？”

Sam长出了一口气。“这可超过我的想象了，哥们。我不太确定告诉你的话到底明智不明智——”

“那个小姑娘说我是他爸爸！”Steve说，“到底怎么——”他低头看了看自己的手：在第四根手指上带着一枚朴素的金色结婚戒指。“我结——谁——”他的脑海里突然闪过一个画面：Sam的手，在他的嘴边。Sam也带着一枚结婚戒指。Steve猛地弹了起来，瞪着他。

“没错，”Sam有点干巴巴地说。

Steve张了张嘴，又紧紧地闭了起来。“咱们——咱们——你——但——”

“先缓一会儿，”Sam说。“咱们去厨房坐坐，喝点水然后花个十分钟看看在那边能不能想起来点什么。要是还不行，咱们就直接去医疗中心。我去打个电话叫人过来照看一下孩子们。”

“到底——到底有几个孩子？”Steve虚弱地问。

#

 

其实一共有五个孩子。他们在房子后边藏着的一个小院子里跑来跑去，房子有点老旧，是用棕色石料建起来的。Sam探出头去叫了一声“Sarah！”，年纪最大的那个孩子跑了出来，那是个十一岁左右的女孩。Steve从厨房角落里呆呆地看着这一幕。“嘿，”Sam说，“听着，爸爸有点不舒服，明白吗？帮我个忙，从现在开始让咱们的小民兵团待在外面。Darlene姨妈马上会过来照顾你们，我得带爸爸去看看医生。”

她狐疑地往Sam身后张望着，想看看Steve：“爸爸会好起来的吗？”

“会没事的，”Sam回答道，温柔地挥了挥手示意她回到外面去。他转身回到厨房里，递给Steve一杯冰水。Steve接过了杯子。他的手没有抖，但他觉得他好像本应该抖一抖的。

“多——多长时间了？”Steve问。

“你能试着跟我说说看吗？Sam问。“你有任何时间流逝的感觉吗？””

“没有，”Steve说，他的喉咙有点发紧。他又低下头看着自己摊开在桌子上的手，看着那个小小的金环。这感觉就像站在他完全认不出的时代广场中间，唱片机往前跳了一首歌，整个世界有一次跳到他的前面去了。他浑身上下颤抖起来，接着Sam的双手又轻轻按在他身上，停留在他的手臂和肩头，给他提供了一个坚实的依靠。

“如果你需要我还给你一点私人空间的话，就告诉我，”Sam轻声说。

“不，”Steve说，“不用。”

“好的，”Sam说。“你想过来待会儿吗？”他说着，温柔地把Steve拉进他的怀里。Steve笨拙又尴尬地靠了过去，这感觉并不像他们之前相处的模式，然而Sam在拉他过去，紧紧地拥抱着他，那感觉实在太好了，以至于Steve不再想在意别的。他放任自己挨着Sam的身体放松了力气，让自己的头压在他的肩膀上。Sam的手在他背后一下一下地轻轻抚摸着，让他渐渐平静下来，他随着Sam的动作慢慢地呼吸着。无论如何，这和从前的那个噩梦并不一样。这次他不是一个人、他没有失去任何人。

“好点了吗？”Sam问。

“好点了，”Steve柔声说，依旧和他靠在一起。“但我还是什么也记不起来——这些一点都记不起来。”

Sam一直搂着他，温柔地安抚着他。“好吧。Darlene马上就能过来照看孩子们，我们直接去医疗中心。别担心，man，咱们能搞定的。”突然之间Steve对此深信不疑：他和Sam总会找到什么办法来弄清一切。Sam的皮肤上散发出的温暖味道环绕着他，Sam按在他脖子后面的手掌宽厚又有力。一小股愉快的战栗感沿着Steve的脊椎一路窜下来，突然之间他相信了这一切，相信他可能已经和Sam结了婚，可能有了一个家，有了家人们。

他猛地抬起了头。Sam放开手让他直起身，但他们还是紧紧地靠在一起。Steve盯着他看了一会儿，问：“呃，那些孩子——从哪……怎么——”

Sam冲他眨了眨眼睛，“嘛，我猜你老说你的愿望之一就是能把那个经历忘掉，”他说。

Steve呆呆地瞪着他：“啥？”

Sam耸了耸肩。“哥们，我可不是那个超级士兵，没法把biubiubiu地把他们生出来。”

“啥？！”Steve尖叫起来，把一只手按在自己的肚子上，操他大爷的等等这都是咋回事？接着他看见Sam的嘴角弯了起来。Steve无语地望着他。“噢，你个混蛋。”

Sam几乎要笑抽过去了，他往后倒进椅子里。“好啦，man。这可是我这辈子绝无仅有的机会啊，”他在快要把自己噎住的狂笑间隙说。

“混蛋，”Steve一边说，一边努力憋着不让自己笑出来。“我真不敢相信我竟然跟你结婚了。”

“喔，你可从来没做过这么明智的选择，”Sam一边说，一边咧着嘴冲他笑着。而Steve狠狠地吞了吞口水，因为天哪，他结婚了，跟Sam，他有了孩子们，他有了——一个属于自己的人生——

“嘿，”Sam柔声说，对他伸出手来。而Steve笨拙地抓住了他的肩膀，试图把他拉过来。Sam稍稍抵抗了一小下：“你确定？要是你记不起来——我不想让你觉得——”

“我不需要记得，”Steve说，“我知道”。说着，他吻上了他：Sam的嘴唇有点陌生或者奇怪，但甜蜜而又炽热，接着Sam捧住了他的脸，坚定地吻住了他，彻彻底底地接过了控制权。Steve再一次颤抖起来。这感觉很像亲吻一个女孩，或者，好吧，被一个女孩亲吻，然而这是Sam，这是他的丈夫。

Sam的妹妹过来照顾孩子们了：Steve在纽约曾经见过她几面，在Sam带他去城里吃饭的时候，或者她需要把孩子们交给叔叔照顾一下的时候。“嘿，亲爱的，”她说着，亲了亲他的脸颊，动作里带着轻松的熟稔，那是家人之间特有的亲密感。“你还好么？”

“还好，”Steve答道，“会没事的。”

#

医疗中心的医生们相当直接又无情，他们做了没完没了的测试，问了没完没了的问题。他们对他最后的记忆中的细节的关注度简直是折磨人：那间屋子看起来是什么样子，他当时在那个九头蛇基地里找什么，为什么要找，攻击的计划是什么，他是如何知道基地的位置的，还有参与突袭的所有特工的名字。Steve的头又开始疼了起来。“嘿，”最终Sam坚决地插进来打断了他们，“这么折腾下去能有什么好处？你们到现在有任何发现吗？

“我们还需要更多信息，”其中一个医生开口说。

“嗯哼，”Sam说，“等会儿再说吧。我们得休息一下。来吧，”他抓住了Steve的胳膊，Steve什么抗议的话。Sam带着他来到医疗中心中间小小的院子里：那里有一片绿油油的草坪，几棵小树和几张石凳，在阳光下显得有点朦胧。Steve重重坐在其中一张上，揉了揉自己的头。他耳后的抽痛更严重了。他打起精神来摸了摸那附近的地方，但什么都没摸到，连个肿块也没有。

“我是不是被那些家伙搞得太紧张了，”Sam说，“你感觉怎么样了？”

Steve低着头看着地面。“更糟了，”他说。那种对世界的陌生感又重新压到了他的身上，他盲目地伸出手去，把手放在Sam腿上，试图提醒自己并不是一切都变了。“这——这真的——这怎么可能是真的？”

Sam把一只手覆在他背上。过了一会儿，他说：“好吧——来试试能不能证明这不是真的。”

“什么？”Steve问。

Sam耸了耸肩：“如果这不是真的，总有什么东西会不对劲的。如果你开始问问题的话，谎话不可能一直保持那么完美。所以问吧。”

Steve咽了口口水。他不太确定自己到底想不想找出真相，如果这不是真的。“这——这是怎么开始的，”他小声问，“你和我？”

“你是想问你怎么运气这么好的？”Sam说。他的手还安抚地在Steve背上打着圈揉着，“那是圣地亚哥那件事之后了——擦，你不记得圣地亚哥了。九头蛇启动了自毁程序。总而言之，我受了个不轻的伤——放松点啦，tiger，那都是十年前的事了。等到我醒过来的时候，我被药劲搞得晕乎乎的，还以为自己又回到了阿富汗。你当时靠得有点太近了，我以为你是Riely，我亲了你一口。他摊了摊手，”我还能说什么呢，就那一下你就沦陷了。”

Steve无助地笑了起来。疼痛减弱了下去。“好吧，”他说，“告诉我关于孩子们的事儿吧。Sarah——我们用我妈妈的名字给她起的名？”

“是啊，”Sam说。

#

医生们站在检查桌的一边，用愤怒的声音低声争吵着：Steve平躺在台子上，闭着眼睛。Sam蹑手蹑脚地溜过房间的阳台，端着枪，准备就位。“好啊，你们研究出了多厉害的一个程序啊，”其中一个厉声说道，“竟然能允许他自己打断审讯！”

“如果没有我的程序，我们现在还一个名字也拿不到呢！”另一个反唇相讥道。“他的反抗能力太强了，就像他的感知力一样。如果想要榨出点东西来，我们必须允许他的大脑自己创造出一个情境来，在那里他可以轻松地透露出信息。我告诉过你别把问题问得太有攻击性！你还能指望那种问题会让他觉得自然吗？那就是为什么他的大脑开始自我保护。如果我们要干涉，如果我们不让他构建一个可信的解释，他肯定会彻底突破这个程序醒过来的。”

现在他靠得更近了，Sam能看到那根长长的金属管像蛇一样蜿蜒在那里，末端的线缆连在Steve头骨上，就在右耳后面的地方，用细小的银齿紧紧咬在上面。狗娘养的。Sam看了一眼手表。距离其余复仇者成员赶到还有一个小时的时间，这个基地里至少有一百个九头蛇特工。他的计划只是潜入，摸清这个地方的地图，如果运气好，他们把Steve留在牢房里的话，没准还能悄无声息地把Steve弄出来。现在的情况和运气好完全相反：有十二条走廊通向这个房间，他一旦在这儿开火，整个基地都会灯火通明得跟圣诞节似的。

他摇了摇头。管它呢。他举起枪来开了火：他开了三枪，两个家伙被干掉了，那个刚刚在为自己的程序辩护的家伙倒在地上哀嚎着，抓着血流不止的那条腿。Sam跳了下去抓住了他的胳膊，把他拽起来拖到Steve面前。他用枪抵住了那个医生的头：“我数到十，你给我放了他”，他说：“一，二。”

那个医生哭哭啼啼地朝那根线缆伸出手：“我得——我得——先止住血，”他抽泣了一声，低头看向他的腿。

子弹打中了他的股动脉，所以他没剩下多少时间了。Sam勉强咽下了喉咙里快要返上来的胆汁。他最恨的就是这种破事了，他会去空降救援队的原因就是比起杀掉坏人来他还是更想拯救那些好人，而这个——他现在在做的一切，就像把手直接伸进柏油里，那种不管怎么擦都不可能变干净的感觉。但Steve正躺在这里，眼球正在眼睑之下恐怖地抽搐着，九头蛇的触手深深地伸进他的脑子里，而正是这个家伙对他做了这一切，还已经从Steve的头脑里榨出了几个名字，如果让他得逞的话，那些特工都可能会死。“三，”Sam冷酷地说，枪口并没有放低一分。

线缆坏掉了，他离开了Steve的身体，Steve大大地抽了一口气发出一声尖叫，从桌子上弹了起来。睁大的眼睛写满了震惊。他猛地转过身来，瞪着Sam。

“嘿Steve，”Sam说。“冷静点，他们之前一直在搞乱你的脑子，你还好吗？”

Steve瞪着他的样子就像他从来没有见过他。“Sam，”他说，声音几不可闻。“哦天哪，”他突然转过身去呕吐了起来，无助地吐了一地板。

“求你了，”那个医生一边说着，一边使劲撬着Sam抓在他胳膊上的手指。“拜托，”Sam放开了他，走过去抓住Steve的肩膀，扶着他爬下了桌子。那个医生跌倒在地板上，腿彻底不听使唤了。他勉强把自己拖到墙边靠了上去，他的眼睛已经翻了过去。Sam没再回头看他。

“好了，哥们，”他说。“听着，man，咱们得从这逃出去。咱们的装甲部队还远着呢，你还能走吗？”

Steve把胳膊抱在自己胸前，整个人缩成一团，就像有人狠狠地揍了他的身体两侧一样，他的眼睛里含着泪水。“能，”他答道，声音颤抖着。

盾牌就立在房间的一觉，Sam把它一把捞了起来，把Steve护在身后。外面的脚步声越来越近，有人在跑过来。Sam在脑子里回忆了一下基地的地形图，“这边走”，他说着，拔腿沿着第三条走廊跑下去。Steve跌跌撞撞地跟在他后面。  
 

#

在最终堵到Steve之前，Sam给他留了几个星期的时间，那会儿Steve正坐在一座老公寓楼的消防梯上，手里抱着一个速写板和一支铅笔，在闷热的天气里把自己身上的衣服扒到只剩下一件背心和一条内裤。Sam注意到他耳后那块被剃掉的头发已经基本长出来了。Sam盘旋着降落在屋顶，收起了他的翅膀，然后爬下了消防梯凑到Steve身边。

Steve猛地合上了速写本，用两只手紧紧地攥住了它。“嘿，”他说。

“Yeah，”Sam答道，“嘿。”他从大敞着的窗户爬进了Steve的公寓，拉开冰箱给自己倒了一杯冰水：他一边一口气把水喝了个一干二净，一边脱掉了飞行翼的背包，把它靠在了墙边，然后又给自己倒了一杯。他简直汗流浃背，即使是在天上飞，这气温也实在太热了。

Steve跟在他后面爬进了屋。他站在窗前，沉默着。“哥们儿，”Sam开口说，“你要躲着复仇者大厦是一回事，但连空调都不装？”

Steve迟疑了一下，但并没有否认。“这只是个——容身之处。”

“然后你就死于脱水了，”Sam说。他喝光了第二杯水，放下了杯子转向Steve。“听着，man，我不想逼你。但不管Hydra往你脑子里塞了什么，不管他们在弄出来的幻觉里让我对你做了什么——你越是一直让它成为你记得的最后一件事，你就越难从那里摆脱出来。”

Steve移开了视线，他下巴上的一块肌肉抽动了一下，但他什么也没有说。

这样的静默让人心碎。Sam一意识到Steve是在特意躲着他，他就知道事情一定相当糟糕，不管他们对他做了什么。最近的几个晚上他做过很多噩梦，梦见顶着他的脸孔的人在伤害Steve，把一颗子弹送进Steve的大腿然后看着他把血流干，往他的头骨里打进一根电缆——各种各样的伤害。但即便如此，他还是不想相信Steve会——让Hydra得逞，夺走他们已经拥有的一切。

他们并肩作战已经一年了，这听起来并不算很久的样子，但有些人可以和你五分钟之内就一见如故，有些人即使花上五年时间也无法真正了解。对他和Steve来说，他们五秒之内就了解了对方，从那以后他们还从没有误会过对方。好吧，直到这次以前都没有。但那对Steve太他妈的不公平了，Sam明白，即便这样的认知让他的胸口深处隐隐作痛。

“好吧，”他开口说，努力让自己的声音显得冷静而稳定。“如果你做不到，那就接受现实吧。”他会需要花上很久来自我消化这件事，但Steve是那个惨遭折磨的人；Sam不能让他承受这一切。他继续说了下去，因为在这件事上除了坚持到底，并没有其他的出路：“我明天就回华盛顿去。我跟Hill谈过这件事了，他们可以派我去——”

“什么？”Steve说着，猛地抬起了头。

“Steve，”Sam说：“他们对你做的事情是很严重的，我知道那可能直接加重了已经在折磨你的一些问题。而这些，”他对着这间狭小的公寓和消防楼梯摆了摆手，“是没法解决问题的。你得到复仇者大厦去，让他们帮帮你。我知道你没有去的原因在我。”

Steve朝他迈了一步。“不！我不是——那不是——Sam，那不是——别——”

他停了下来，就那么僵站在那里，看起来分外挫败。Sam顿了顿，感觉有点困惑：“听着，哥们，我都是乱说的。我倒是可以说没什么咱们过不去的坎儿，但如果你不肯跟我好好谈谈，我就只能理解为你觉得这个坎儿是咱们过不去的了。如果你需要谈谈，你得——”

“我能请你出去吃个饭吗？”Steve突然脱口而出。

“啥？”Sam问。

Steve全身上下的皮肤都红透了，这可不只是因为天热。他盯着地板的样子就像指望着地上能突然打开一扇活板门一样。“你愿意——跟我——出去——去吃个饭吗？”

Sam感觉这事有点穿越，就像在一座公寓楼里下电梯的时候下错了楼层，钥匙在自己以为是自己家的门上死活不管用。“所以，等等，”他小心翼翼地说，“Hydra弄进你脑子里的幻觉里——”

“我们结婚了，”Steve说。

“呃，”Sam呆若木鸡地说。

 

#

 

Steve显然是把所有的社交技能点都用在了开口约他出去吃饭这件事，因为他说完立马就陷入了一种别扭的状态，他竭力避免着所有的目光接触，还让一直没有机会开口，一直在厨房里四处翻腾，在整个房间里跑来跑去做整理房间状。Sam放任他这么折腾下去，因为他自己也需要点时间消化一下事实。

他知道Steve从前跟他调情的唯一原因是大家都很明白这事当不得真。Sam已经目睹过好多次好好一件事被他活活搞砸成让人叹为观止的修罗场了，他晓得Steve的脑瓜里有那么些个小回路在一旦他——或者他发现对方认真起来的时候就要彻底短路。比如现在就是个例子，Sam看着Steve装作重新摆放架子上的书本，绝望地扭过头来鬼扯什么现在的冰淇淋车卖的冰淇淋有多糟糕，意识到。他简直不知道Steve是怎么在不到三分钟的时间内把话题跳到这儿的。

“结婚了？港真？”Sam打断了他。

“还有五个孩子，”Steve答道。

“我们他妈的到底从哪搞出来的五个孩子？”Sam追问道。“等等，别说，我不觉得我想知道呢。”

Steve憋出了一个怪声，一声大笑被生生噎成了什么特别生硬又凄惨的动静。他用双手撑在书架上，整个人靠了上去，头耷拉在两肩之间。Sam简直为他心疼，他想到他身边去。但Steve悲伤的原因在于他其实没有活在一个他俩幸福地生活在一起的幻境里，Sam其实也不知道这种时候该怎么办。

但显然Steve想出来的解决办法是邀请他出去约会。“好吧，”Sam说。“管他呢，你可以请我吃饭没问题。”

“喔，”Steve答道，听起来好像跟他起初约人的时候一样惊恐。

“不过甭指望我头一次约会就被搞上床，Rogers，”Sam说，“我可不是那种小姑娘。”

“不！不，我没想，我——我们不——就是，你，”Steve语无伦次地叫了起来，直到Sam哈哈大笑起来，他才闭上了嘴，整个人羞得通红。

“哥们，我不太确定你有没有好好考虑过这事，”Sam说。

“我他妈的过去两个礼拜一直在想这事！”Steve答道。

“那没准你就是来来回回想得太多了，”Sam说着，走过去把他拉进了一个拥抱。Steve叹了口气，把头靠在了Sam的肩膀上。

“Sam，”他闷声说，“你不用非得——”

“没关系，man。”Sam拍了拍他的后背：“别现在就想着临阵脱逃，拿出你的本事来吧。”

#

Steve的本事其实相当可怜。他七点半准时出现在Sam门口，穿着件浆得硬过头的衬衫，一脸恐慌的表情，彻彻底底没想起来赞美一下Sam穿的那身赞爆了的西装。他带Sam去了一家高档过头的餐厅，服务生殷勤得每五分钟就凑到他们头顶上来，然后整顿饭都盯着自己的盘子，除了问Sam喜不喜欢他的食物以外完全没能开启什么对话。这样的惨状看着其实还是挺精彩的，就像买到一场火车事故的看台票，不过问题在于Sam自己就身处这列失事火车上。

“好吧，”吃过甜点以后，他开口说：“我现在大致了解了。”

“是吗？”Steve愁眉苦脸地对自己那块巧克力蛋糕说。

“没错，”Sam说，“难怪你看到的幻觉是一步到位结婚养娃，因为就凭你的约会技术，你绝对要孤独终老了。”

“哦，非常感谢，”Steve答道，抬起头来看了看他，这简直是他整晚表现出来的最有生命力的表情了。

“是啊，你可得谢谢我，”Sam说：“我要接手这事儿了。”他朝那群虎视眈眈的服务生举起手招了招，拿过账单付了帐，而Steve全程无助地盯着他。

出了饭店，Sam叫了辆出租车，带着Steve去了下城区一家他熟悉的爵士酒吧：调酒师靠谱，乐队水准不错，至少不会吵到搞爆麦克风。他们挑了门外的一张桌子，坐在温暖的夜风里，喝着鸡尾酒看着哈林区的风景，时不时有Sam的熟人过来握手寒暄。Sam一直把一只胳膊搭在Steve的椅子上，全部注意力都放在他的身上，介绍朋友和环境，巧妙又轻松地引导话题：就像他对待以往的每一个约会对象一样。Steve慢慢放松下来，眼神看上去不再那么紧绷，也开始能像个正常人一样聊天了，甚至还在Sam调戏他的时候做出了一点反击。十一点多的时候，乐队中场休息了一下，音乐切换成了经典老歌，低沉沧桑而又柔和。公交车和出租车一辆辆驶过他们身边，Steve终于完全放松下来，他放任自己靠进椅子里，后背温暖地贴着Sam的胳膊。

他们又喝了第三轮酒，然后结了账。Steve的衬衫在潮湿的空气里软了下来，领带也松下来，半挂在胸口。Sam感觉自己皮肤下传过一阵温暖的战栗，他感觉自己还完全没需要今晚到此结束呢。“如果走回家去你觉得如何？”他问。

他在中央公园的北边给两个人买了冰淇淋，然后沿着那些蜿蜒的步道路慢慢走下去。萤火虫眨着眼睛，路灯默默地发出柔和的亮光，他们漫无边际地聊着音乐。公园在晚上的这个时间已经很空旷了，零星有几个人遛着大狗，两个警察朝停在路中间的车子大喊大叫。他们吃光了冰淇淋甜筒，Sam伸出一只手去，悄悄握住了Steve的手。

他之前还有那么一点好奇，如果跟和女孩儿们交往有所不同的话，这会是种什么感觉。事实证明，其实没什么不同的。Steve的手温暖坚定而有力，他们的手指互相交缠，挨蹭着对方。Steve不时投来一瞥，甚至还与他的目光交汇了一次，然后他微笑起来：那是一个慢慢浮现的羞涩的弧度，他的眼睛在路灯的微光下闪闪发亮，然后，哦，yeah。麻烦这就来了，因为Sam眼前顿时浮现了自己做尽一切疯狂的事情只为Steve Rogers能像这样露出微笑的样子。

Sam陪着他走到大厦里他的楼层，然后他们站在电梯间又聊了半个小时。“我们大概该去睡觉了，”Steve最后轻声说。他犹豫了一下，脸红了起来：“那——这——真的很棒。谢谢。”

“不用谢，”Sam说，他顺理成章地抬起手，捧起Steve的脸，然后把他拉近过来，送上了一个晚安吻。

Steve在他的手里全身上下都颤抖起来，啊没错，那简直性感死了，感觉着他像那样因为一个小小的吻溃不成军；而他的嘴唇是多么美丽、温软、甜蜜又火辣的小东西啊。起初那只是种如释重负的感觉：意识到yeah这能行得通，这会很有用，Sam敢保证自己能吻Steve一整天。而在那之后Steve攀上了他的肩膀，把全身的重量都交给了他，然后，哦，Sam觉得自己会有很多很多更好的事儿要干上一整天。他伸出一只手搂着Steve的背，把他拉得更近了，再然后，他们突然之间就紧紧贴在了一起，吻得更激烈了，干柴烈火了起来。

他们一块儿重重地撞在了墙上，Steve宽阔的肩膀吸收了大部分冲击，他的双手游走在Sam全身上下，而Sam一把扯掉了Steve已经松掉的领带，因为它竟然敢该死的碍事，与此同时，Steve紧紧攥着Sam的衬衫，手在Sam的夹克底下越伸越高。后来，Steve空出一只手来，盲目地往身后摸索了一番，门弹开的时候，他们跌跌撞撞地一起撞进房间里，甚至一秒钟都没有分开过。

大都市的夜空尽头闪着百万群星，星光透过落地窗照进屋里。他们甚至不需要费劲开灯。他们渐渐退到沙发边，一路留下一地衣服。“还以为你不是那种小姑娘呢，”Steve喘息着，四肢摊开倒进沙发里，一边抬起屁股解着裤子，一边催促着Sam。

“我猜没准你是呢，”Sam说着，低下头咧开嘴冲他笑起来，飞快地剥掉了自己的衬衫，解开了腰带。

“好吧，咱们什么时候得开始朝五个孩子的方向努力了，”Steve说着，抬起一条胳膊搂过他的脖子，在那之后的好一会儿他们都没再说话，只是相互亲吻着，磨蹭着对方，探索着对方赤裸的身体。那感觉很棒，一切都太棒了，汗水淡淡的咸味流连在他的舌尖和Steve天杀的夸张的胸膛上。Sam简直无法控制自己用双手抚遍他的全身的冲动，那感觉就像终于能够亲手摸到一尊原本被收藏在天鹅绒幕布之后的完美雕像：从胸口一路向下，直到那双完美的大腿，再让他的拇指掠过内侧光滑的皮肤。

他本没有计划要让事情这么快发展到这一步，但Steve那细细的抽着气的“噢——”让他不由自主地一脚油门踩到了底。Sam的一只手溜进了Stev e的腿间，小小地给了他一点甜头，用手掌轻轻地按揉着两个小球，手指在后穴周围按压着，而Steve就在他的身下颤抖着。然后，他的全身似乎突然之间撤掉了力气，变得柔软而放松，他的颤抖也慢慢地停了下来。

“嗯，”他几乎是无意识地发出了这么一个音调，抬起眼睛看着Sam，似乎既有点惊慌又有点迷醉，好像他的身体已经理解了正在发生的一切，而且对这非常享受。Sam不由得向他俯下身去，他的性器滑进Steve的腿间，生机勃勃地顶着他。Steve在不住地喘息，嘴唇微微张开着，他舔了舔那两片粉红的唇瓣，抬起腰来，晃动着屁股，让Sam在他的两腿中间卡得更深了。

Sam呻吟起来。“Steve，你要是再这样——”

“Yes,”Steve说着，抬起腰动了动，抵着Sam。他看上去迷乱得要命，目光都涣散起来：“Yes。天哪，快点好好干我。拜托了？”他又补上了这么一句，还挺有礼貌的。Sam大笑起来，无法抑制的宠溺和爱意席卷了他，他弯下身去，又在Steve红扑扑的嘴唇上亲了好几口。

“好的，宝贝儿，”他应和道，“我当然不会丢着你欲求不满的。”

事实证明Steve Rogers是Sam睡过的最容易搞定的床伴，但这仅限于起初的头两轮；两个回合过后，他简直变成了一个奥林匹克级别的大挑战，因为就只要一杯水和一次简单清理的功夫，他就又变回了100%精力十足，眼睛闪闪发亮的状态，摩拳擦掌准备好再来一发了。他们那会儿已经把战场转移到了卧室，Sam已经四仰八叉地摊在了床上，用一只胳膊挡着眼睛，严肃地考虑着就这么睡过去的可能性；就在这时Steve从浴室出来了，他重重地跳上了床躺在Sam身边，还真的在床垫上弹了一弹，脸上带着那种满怀期待的笑容，就像那种一个乖孩子决定圣诞节不提什么要求了，因为他已经收到了一大堆玩具和一件小毛衣，但其实他还是偷偷交叉着手指祈祷柜子里会掉出来一辆自行车呢。

Sam发出了一声微弱的呻吟。“Yeha，我就知道你是个大麻烦，”他说着，翻了个身拍了自己的屁股一把。“来吧，这次可轮到你干点活儿了。”  
“噢，”Steve像是被噎住了：“你——你确定吗？”

Sam瞪了他半天，这话听着可不像Steve不感兴趣的样子：“这一个半小时里有什么让你觉得我可能还不确定的吗？

“好吧，我就是，我以为，呃，没准，“Steve说着，又红了脸语无伦次起来，Sam哼了一声。

“我不会硬说我之前去过那家酒吧，不过我大致是知道那儿的氛围的，”他接着说：“如果我预订过的话，咱们进门之前他们肯定会确认的。还有，如果你真的想在这段关系里一直当小姑娘的话，你可得学会更有耐心了。”

“嘛，说实话，我其实没那么擅长耐心等待，”Steve说着，一路抚上了Sam的背，用鼻尖沿着脊椎的凸起蹭下来。他吻了吻Sam的后颈，甚至用牙齿轻轻咬了咬，而Sam呻吟了一声，在他身下颤抖起来。

“说耐心还是高估了你，”他说着，而后又重新考虑了一下：“在一定程度上嘛。我可见识过你的风格了，可别太火急火燎的了。”

“我会细嚼慢咽的，”Steve说着，贴着他的肩膀笑起来。

他们后来又来了三次，最终连Steve也筋疲力尽了，他紧紧地依偎在Sam胸前，平复着呼吸。已经睡意朦胧的Sam抬起一只手抚上了那颗金灿灿的脑袋：“我早上最好能吃上松饼，dude，港真，”他咕哝着。

“这事儿我能搞定，”Steve答道。

Sam本来已经要坠入梦乡了，但有那么一件事突然浮现在他脑海里。“嘿，”他眯着眼睛看了看天花板，开口问。

“嗯？”Steve迷迷糊糊地应了一句。

“他们到底是从哪儿冒出来的？”

Steve顿了顿，接着答道：“好吧。我猜大概有那么点关于超级士兵血清的事儿我应该告诉你来着——”

# End


End file.
